Don't cry my love
by Uzumaki Kawaii
Summary: Você destruiu tudo que eu sempre sonhei... Foi o demônio que atormentou minha alma... E ainda assim... Foi o anjo que me ensinou o verdadeiro amor... [ItaXSaku] [Death Fic]


**Disclaimer:** **Naruto-kun não me pertence, e sim a Kishimoto sama... (eh assim q se escreve? -.-")**

**_Don't cry my love_**

A noite era fria e fortes pingos de chuva caíam sem piedade. Um raio apavorante iluminou a parte mais densa da floresta por um curto momento. Duas pessoas estavam paradas entre as árvores, quietas e melancólicas.

O mais velho não movia um dedo se quer. Ficara sentado diante de um enorme carvalho durante horas. Mantinha os olhos bem cerrados, escondendo a forte cor escarlate dos mesmos. Estava ferido, mas nada parecia fatal. Sua expressão era confusa para quem visse; fria, sem emoção, mas de algum jeito estranho, ainda mostrava preocupação e, quem sabe, até uma pontada de medo.

A garota do outro lado da clareira também não abria seus olhos. Isso até o momento em que caiu mais raio assustador, quando mostrou os orbes esverdeados com uma linda cor de preciosas esmeraldas. Infelizmente pareciam mais pedras tristes, vazias e marejadas. Passou alguns minutos fitando o infinito que encontrou num tronco velho de alguma árvore qualquer.

Logo soltou lágrimas dolorosas, que se mesclaram com a chuva e ajudaram a molhar ainda mais suas vestes vermelhas já encharcadas. Mesmo assim não soltou soluço algum. Aquele silêncio doentio ainda predominava entre os dois, sendo interrompido apenas pelos insistentes raios e a provável tempestade.

Num determinado momento, por fim, o garoto encostado ao carvalho abriu seus olhos, deixando-os bem à vista. Os mesmos que portavam o maior sharingan; agora também o único.

Na mesma hora em que passou a fitar aquela cor, a jovem de cabelos rosados viu diante de si excessivo sangue sendo jorrado.

Assustou-se. Era apenas uma lembrança ruim. Mais uma delas...

Claro que ele reparou na repentina mudança da companheira, porém continuou calado. De nada adiantaria iniciar uma conversa agora, a não ser que ele quisesse que a garota o odiasse ainda mais do que naquele momento.

Ambos perceberam que o último raio havia derrubado uma das árvores perto de onde estavam. A jovem cerrou rapidamente seus olhos e assustou-se por causa do estrondoso barulho que fizera. Os abriu logo em seguida, descobrindo uma pequena surpresa.

Seu acompanhante olhava pra o lado, no nada que vira na grama molhada, com um semblante receoso e deprimido, algo nada comum de se ver naquela pessoa. Ela respirou fundo; afinal, alguém tinha que fazer... Levantou com uma pequena dificuldade que não foi percebida pelo outro. Caminhou cambaleante e sentou-se ao lado dele.

Seus cabelos cor-de-rosa grudavam no macio rosto que brilhava principalmente por causa das lágrimas anteriores. O que tinha olhos avermelhados continuava sem mexer. O silêncio voltara, mas felizmente por um período mais curto. Logo após outro raio -o pior de todos- a jovem resolveu de uma vez por todas acabar com aquela situação irritante.

-Por favor... Itachi olhe pra mim...

Lentamente ele foi obedecendo à voz esganiçada dela, mas era bem claro que ainda não possuía coragem suficiente para tal ato. Seu sharingan continuava ativo, como sempre. Também estava bem melancólico. Percebeu que a garota diante de si tremia de frio e principalmente de angústia, mas mesmo assim teve forças para sorrir e lhe falar com aquela tão querida e doce voz.

-Itachi... Não se culpe... –claro, um tom trêmulo, mas que encorajava de alguma maneira.

-Sakura...

Seu primeiro sussurro depois de horas se reprimindo não podia ser melhor. Para Itachi por pronunciar o nome da pessoa que tanto gostava, e para a Haruno por ouvir seu nome sendo dito pelo Uchiha.

Ela alargou seu sorriso, fazendo com que o jovem se sentisse ainda melhor.

-Desculpe Sakura...

-Não... Não se desculpe... Não foi culpa sua.

-Mas eu...

Foi calado pelo dedo gelado que ela depositou em cima de seus lábios. Sakura queria fazê-lo não se sentir mais culpado. Como? Era impossível. A Haruno esquecera a desgraça que acontecera naquele mesmo dia? A desgraça causada por ele!

-Você acha que eu estaria aqui do seu lado ainda se te culpasse? –abriu seus olhos esmeralda mostrando que os mesmos ainda estavam tristes.

E como não estariam? Afinal, a garota tinha acabado de perder a pessoa que mais amou durante quase toda sua vida. Novamente o silêncio reinou e por desgraça -e falta do que dizer- os dois foram recordando as cenas da hora em que tudo ocorrera.

Lembraram da dura batalha entre os últimos sobreviventes do clã Uchiha. Sakura tentou pará-los de todos os jeitos possíveis, mas nada adiantou. Depois de muito e muito tempo de luta, o mais novo gastou suas últimas energias com o selo amaldiçoado de Orochimaru, e acabou morrendo, para a surpresa e tristeza de alguém.

-Você vai sentir muita falta dele, não vai? –Itachi perguntou devagar, de forma receosa; segurava a mão de Sakura, a qual soltou um pesado suspiro.

-... Meu peito doeu muito quando o vi caindo falecido. Doeu muito mesmo. Sasuke... Era alguém especial de quem eu vou sentir falta a minha vida toda. –o Uchiha abaixou a cabeça, talvez até um pouquinho decepcionado –Mas você... Também é especial... Demais. Sasuke agora é o meu passado... E você o presente.

A garota se aproximou vagarosamente do mais velho, depositando suavemente seus lábios cálidos nos dele.

-"E gostaria que fosse meu futuro também." -pensava mais feliz agora, sabendo que ele imaginava a mesma coisa.

Demorou um pouquinho para que ele entendesse a ação da garota, mas depois retribuiu com carinho. Foi um beijo leve, mas gratificante.

-Obrigado... –murmurou logo após se separarem, e percebeu que a Haruno passou a fita-lo um tanto séria.

-Sabe... –ela pensava no que dizia –Quando você apareceu, eu me senti triste, com medo... E brava também... Com ódio... Porque o amor da minha vida tinha ido embora... Por sua causa...

Ele a ouvia atentamente, aguardando temeroso, nada mais.

-Durante anos eu te odiei com todas as forças, e sempre pensei que isso não mudaria nunca... Para mim, você havia destruído tudo que eu sempre quis... Destruído a minha vida...

-E... Agora? –perguntou com medo, o que, para sua surpresa, arrancara uma risadinha ingênua dela.

-É completamente diferente de antes.

Inconscientemente o Uchiha formou o mais maravilhoso e singelo sorriso que poderia existir. Aquela tão conhecida pose de frieza não havia mais. Não para ela. O coração disparou de felicidade e uma lágrima teimava em rolar por seu rosto macio, mas antes que pudesse cair, a mão de Itachi acariciou delicadamente sua face, secando a gota.

-Não chore... –ele falou de tal forma que fez com que o coração se Sakura enlouquecesse mais uma vez.

Ela fechou seus olhos e no momento em que os abriu, teve certeza de que corou imensamente, pois Itachi havia aumentado seu sorriso. Mas o fez de forma tão linda... Ele parecia um anjo, e suas vestes e cabelos colados ao corpo ajudavam a formar essa imagem. Ficou com aspecto de uma criança fofa, o que fez a Haruno não resistir e pular em cima dele, abraçando-o.

Os dois caíram para trás e sem querer beijaram-se novamente. Dessa vez o beijo foi bem mais profundo, e nem repararam na cena que se formou. Sakura estava deitada em cima de Itachi, que a abraçava carinhosamente pela cintura, aprofundando o beijo. As roupas de ambos ficaram completamente grudadas, já que ficaram se encharcando durante todo o tempo.

Depois de muito, quando viram o que aconteceu, separaram-se rapidamente, corados. Não demorou nada para caírem na risada, ecoando por toda a floresta. Sempre todos pensaram ser impossível ver Itachi alegre daquele jeito. E a garota de cabelos róseos também, principalmente depois que Sasuke fora embora. Mas agora o 'impossível' estava acontecendo, e eles estavam juntos.

-Vamos! –ela exclamou depois de levantarem –Temos que procurar algum lugar para nos abrigarmos dessa chuva. E eu tenho que cuidar dos seus ferimentos, você está horrível.

-Sim, sim! –ele sorriu pegando na mão dela, não contestaria.

Aquela cena era perfeita para quem visse.

Mas infelizmente nada que é bom dura. Sentiram alguém por perto, uma presença conhecida e temida. Não puderam pensar em mais nada, pois sem nem perceberem, Orochimaru apareceu atrás de Sakura, dando um sorriso cínico ao enfiar sua espada no peito da garota.

Por um rápido segundo tudo havia congelado. O assassino fez um olhar de vitória para Itachi e desapareceu rapidamente. O que ficou cerrou seu punho com todas as forças, machucando-o a ponto de sangrar. Mostrou um semblante assustador, de quem realmente fora provocado. Estava prestes a correr atrás daquele desgraçado que machucara _sua_ Sakura, mas parou ao ouvir a mesma sussurrando seu nome com um tom esganiçado.

Seu coração apertou ao ver a jovem ajoelhada com a mão no peito, o qual sangrava escandalosamente. O dono do sharingan amenizou seu olhar e correu preocupado e nervoso até ela, deitando-a. Percebeu que ficara trêmula, ajudando para que o medo dele aumentasse.

Sakura se esforçava para murmurar o nome de Itachi, mas foi impedida pelo mesmo, que colocou seu dedo nos lábios avermelhados da garota. Sentia uma dor extrema, e seu amado não conseguia acalma-la de jeito nenhum.

-I... Ita... chi...

-Calma, Sakura... Estou aqui...

-Eu... Estou com... Medo...

-Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem. Eu estou aqui... –estava tentando convencer mais a si mesmo do que a própria; tinha tanto ou mais medo que ela.

-Ta... Ta doendo...

-E-eu sei...

Sakura começava a ficar gelada. Já tinha perdido muito sangue, que não parava de escorrer junto com a água, deixando-a trilhar na grama avermelhada. Ele abraçou-a com força, como se tentasse impedir que ela fosse embora. Acariciava sua face, deixando-a mais confortável.

-Itachi... Você lembra... O que eu... Falei né? –sua voz foi abaixando, e ele respondeu ainda mais nervoso.

-... Si... Sim...

E como esqueceria? Mas de qualquer jeito, não queria ouvir o que ela estava prestes a dizer. Sabia que se isso acontecesse, indicaria que a estava perdendo.

-Eu... Eu gosto muito... De você...

-O quanto? –ele perguntou tentando impedir que ela lhe falasse o óbvio; a Haruno deu uma risada fraca, o que provocou um pouco mais de dor, e teve de respirar fundo para continuar.

-Mais do que... Qualquer outra coisa... Lembra? É bem diferente... De antes.

-Antes você me odiava né? –a voz do garoto parecia tentar conter o desespero.

-Eu... –sorriu novamente, de forma triste- Itachi, você... Você destruiu tudo que eu sempre sonhei... Foi o demônio... Que atormentou minha alma... E ainda assim foi... O anjo que me ensinou... O verdadeiro amor...

Sua voz foi morrendo lentamente, porém o Uchiha pôde ouvir até o final. A jovem em seu colo abriu outro sorriso dessa vez mais animado, sendo retribuída pelo mesmo gesto. O Uchiha abraçou-a com mais força. Ficou feliz por ouvir aquilo, mas sabia o que significava. Ela soltava várias lágrimas, e seu temor aumentava.

-Não chore... –mais uma vez ele enxugou seu rosto; inconsciente, continuou a frase –Não chore, meu amor...

De algum lugar, uma coragem invadiu-a, fazendo com que Sakura tivesse mais confiança em seu futuro.

-Eu... Te... Amo...

Itachi pensou em responder, mas as palavras sumiram em sua garganta. Estremeceu ao fitá-la; estava mais gelada, e mais quieta. Era impossível alguém arregalar os olhos mais do que ele naquela hora. Suas mãos serraram-se sem perceber, suava frio, o peito perecia ter explodido e seus orbes estavam completamente marejados, lutando para que nenhuma lágrima fugisse de lá.

Mas era impossível. Sakura tinha ido embora. Morrera e o abandonara...

O garoto a deitou na grama, deixando que a chuva, agora finalmente mais fraca, se chocasse levemente em seu rosto pálido. A água da chuva se misturou com as dolorosas lágrimas que ele não conseguiu mais conter. Sentia uma dor insuportável dentro de si.

A água foi limpando o sangue que ainda sobrara nas vestes dos dois e escorreu mais escura que antes. Em silêncio e devagar, abaixou-se e beijou suavemente os lábios frios da jovem. Pegou sua capa e a cobriu; como não estavam longe de Konoha, em breve algum shinobi a encontraria. Antes de sumir na parte densa da floresta, fitou-a rapidamente mais uma vez, com um semblante singelo na face.

-Também te amo, Sakura... Te amo muito...

Murmurou e foi embora, tendo certeza de que alguém sorria maravilhosamente para ele.

Um sorriso que era só dele.

_**Owari**_

**MINNA! OHAYOU! Pois eh, MAIS uma one shot pra enche vocês, neh? Espero q tenham gostado dela. Tava na minha cabeça faz MTO tempo, e finalmente acabei (e postei).**

**Priscila, minha amiga querida fanática por Naruto! Fique feliz, pois finalmente to fazendo um recado pra vc... ¬¬ VLWWWWW! Mto obrigada por betar a minha fic, e mto obrigada tbm por ajudar em TDS as fics q eu faço **

**Quanto a outra fic 'A new Beginning' quero agradece imensamente por tds q leram e comentaram: Aoshi** **Sakura; Dbr; ****-I-Day-Chan-I-; Liyoko-chan; Sango Youko; Morguene Evans; Pri; e Kiyuii-chan... Arigatou, Minna!**

**E tbm agradeço mto, mto, mto pro pessu q leu essa fic! **

**Kissus, povo, e ateh a próxima XP**

**---Uzumaki-kawaii---**


End file.
